Just A Stomach Thing  Or Something
by Kyra5972
Summary: "I'm fine.  I just have a…stomach thing or something."  Justin comes home when Brian starts getting sick, but the cancer isn't back, it's just a stomach thing…or something.


**Title:** Just A Stomach Thing…Or Something

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** "I'm fine. I just have a…stomach thing or something." Justin comes home when Brian starts getting sick, but the cancer isn't back, it's just a stomach thing…or something.

**Pairings:** Brian/Justin

**Spoilers:** Torchwood – None really, very, very slight implied reference to a comment Jack made in the pilot. QAF – Post S5

**Warnings:** Slash. Mention of Mpreg.

**A/N:** Okay, so I made the art for this _ages_ ago and finally got around to writing a fic to go with it. I hope you like it! And can I just mention that I hate that we can't post art here? So here's a link for you, just replace (dot) with a period. www(dot)tthfanfic(dot)org/Story-15549-43/DemonChildeKyra+Kyra+s+FanArt(dot)htm

**A/N2:** Yes, I realize the title and summary suck, but its 4:30 in the morning so you can't blame me.

**A/N3:** Last one, I swear! LOL! I need your opinions… I'm considering setting up a twitter account, but I'm not really sure. It would be mostly for fanfic stuff, updates on what I'm working on, recs, that sort of thing, none of those annoying 'wtf are you telling me this for?' posts about what I'm eating for breakfast or anything like that. But like I said, I'm really not sure. I mean, I have a livejournal that I barely use (though I am going to try to fix that as soon as I get time to sit and do a massive amount of posting), so I'm not too sure how often the twitter page would actually be used…or ya know, if anyone would even want to follow me. So what do you think? Twitter for Kyra? Yes? No? Couldn't care less?

* * *

"I'm getting kind of worried about Brian," Emmett stated with a sigh as he leaned back on the couch, phone pressed to his ear.

"Is he still getting sick?" Justin asked worriedly. He really hated being so far away from Brian, especially if his lover was sick. But apparently New York was where he needed to be if he wanted to be a successful artist; or at least that's what Brian thought. And Justin was willing to humor him, but the instant he got a show, he was moving back to the Pitts. Being away from Brian sucked. And not in a good way.

"Yeah, he is," Emmett's voice brought Justin back from his thoughts. "And he's trying to hide it, but it isn't really working. Not when he had to bolt for the bathroom in the middle of a family dinner at Deb's Sunday."

"That's it," Justin sighed, "I'm coming home, even if it's just for a few days. He's been sick for the last three weeks and he keeps changing the subject every time I ask him about it. I'm getting really worried about him."

"So, you're gonna come here and make him tell you what's going on?" Emmett asked, amusement in his voice.

"Yup! And then fuck him better," Justin replied brightly. "I'll see you in a few days, Em. And can you not tell anyone I'm coming?"

"Sure thing, baby, we'll see you then."

Hanging up the phone, Justin sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "God, please don't let the cancer be back," he muttered softly before picking up the phone once more to call the airline and arrange for a ticket home.

* * *

Standing outside the door to the loft for the first time in two months, Justin took a steadying breath before unlocking and opening the door, only to frown as he noticed none of the lights were on. It was after work hours on a Friday, but too early to be out at the clubs, so Brian should be home. Heading up to the bedroom, he thought perhaps Brian was taking a nap. But the bedroom was empty as well. Glancing around, Justin frowned before dropping his bag on the floor and leaving the loft and heading for the diner.

Arriving at the diner, he looked around and saw Debbie behind the counter and the rest of the gang, minus Brian, sitting at a couple of booths at the back. As he approached the booth, Emmett looked up and a bright grin crossed his face.

"BABY!" Emmett squealed as he jumped out of his seat and rushed over to give Justin a hug.

Smiling in response, Justin returned the hug before pulling back and letting Emmett drag him over to the booths and push him down into a seat.

"Where's Brian?" Justin asked, looking around at the group.

"What's this, Sunshine?" Deb asked as she approached them. "Coming to visit and you can't even say 'hi' to me?"

Justin shook his head and smiled up at Deb. "Sorry, Deb, I'm just worried about Brian," he replied. "He wasn't at the loft. Do any of you know where he is?"

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry!" Emmett exclaimed apologetically. "He's away on business, I can't remember where-"

"Cardiff, Wales," Ted cut in from his seat across the table.

"Right, Cardiff," Emmett nodded. "He's supposed to be back tomorrow morning. I didn't think you'd be here until tomorrow night or I would have called."

"You knew Justin was coming?" Michael asked from his seat next to Ben in the next booth. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Emmett shrugged. "He asked me not to," he replied. "I figured he wanted to be able to yell at Brian for hiding being sick in private before he was ambushed by the family. Not to mention all the sex they're probably going to have after not seeing each other for two months."

"Honey, he just has the flu or something," Debbie assured Justin. "He probably just didn't want to worry you and that's why he didn't mention it."

"Deb," Justin started slowly, "Brian's been sick for the last three weeks straight, and now he's out of the country-"

"Yeah, on business," Michael stated.

"The last time Brian was "out of the country" he was having surgery to get rid of cancer," Justin stated bluntly. "And now this…What if the cancer's back?" he asked in a small, shaky voice.

Everyone froze for a moment as the thought sunk in.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Debbie muttered. "The asshole! He doesn't have to go through this alone again."

"God, do you really think the cancer could be back?" Michael asked.

Ben shook his head. "Let's not jump to any conclusions," he said. "If we do, all we're gonna do is get worked up about it and it might be for nothing. So let's just wait until Brian gets home tomorrow and then we'll sit him down and ask him point blank if it's back, okay?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, though they all still looked worried.

"Michael, why don't you call and tell him we're having brunch at my house when he gets home," Deb suggested. "Tell him I wanna make sure he gets a good home-cooked meal after being gone most of the week and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Michael nodded and pulled out his cell phone, calling Brian and leaving a message when he got his friend's voicemail.

"Voicemail," Michael said as he hung up, "but odds are he'll be there"

Justin nodded. "I'll see you guys at Deb's tomorrow, then. I'm gonna head back to the loft and try to get some sleep, I have a feeling I'm not going to sleep very well tonight," he said as he stood up from the booth and headed for the door, the rest of the gang's goodbyes following him as he went.

* * *

Brian yawned as he got off the plane and headed to the parking garage. All he wanted to do at the moment was go home and sleep, but he knew he had to at least make an appearance at Deb's or she'd show up at the loft and give him an earful.

Turning his phone back on as he walked, he gave it an annoyed look when he didn't have any new voicemails. He'd been in Cardiff for four days, had gone for a very specific reason, and instead of finding out what he wanted to know the first day he was there, he was home and still didn't know anything he didn't before. And Justin was going to kill him if he found out Brian had gone to Cardiff and that it had been for medical reasons and not for work reasons like he'd told the others.

The drive to Deb's went by in a blur of traffic and annoyed glances at his cell phone as he waited for the call with his test results. Pulling into the driveway, he cut the engine and headed inside. As he reached the porch his eyes went wide as a bout of nausea hit him and he pounded quickly on the door as he tried to control the gag reflex he normally didn't have. When the door opened, he didn't even bother glancing at whoever had opened it, instead just shoving past and bolting for the bathroom. He barely made it before he started puking.

As he finished throwing up what felt like everything he'd eaten in the last week and flushed the toilet, Brian slowly became aware of the hand rubbing soft, soothing circles on his back. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he narrowed his eyes and turned to yell at whatever moron had decided to follow him into the bathroom and bear witness to his humiliation. The words died in his throat, however when he saw Justin crouched next to him, a worried look on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Brian blurted as his brain tried to figure out what was going on.

"Hello to you, too," Justin stated dryly before sighing softly. "Come on, rinse your mouth and let's go sit. I'm not having this conversation in the bathroom."

Brian nodded as he stood up shakily and stepped over to the sink, rinsing his mouth with the Listerine sitting there before following Justin out of the room and to the living room. He froze slightly as he saw the whole gang sitting in the living room, Carl, Drew, Blake, and the littlest hustler included; the only ones missing were Lindsay and Mel who were still in Toronto. Sighing softly, he sank down onto the couch and looked up at where Justin remained standing.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Sunshine?" he asked tiredly, repeating his earlier question.

"How could you not tell me, Brian?" Justin asked softly, sounding and looking a mix of worried and hurt.

"Huh?" Brian looked at Justin in confusion. "What didn't I tell you?"

"It's back, isn't it?" Justin asked. "Why didn't you tell me? Damn it, Brian! I could have gone with you this time and we could have dealt with it together!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Sunshine?" Brian asked, looking at the annoyed, frustrated, and worried blond like he was beginning to question the younger man's sanity.

"The cancer," Justin replied and Brian's face flooded with understanding as he realized why Justin was so worried and worked up. "It's back, isn't it? Damn it, Brian! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Justin," Brian started seriously, "Justin, listen to me…are you listening?" He paused and waited for Justin's nod before continuing. "The cancer isn't back, okay? I promise you it's not back. I was really in Cardiff, see?" He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his passport and plane ticket stub and handed them to Justin. "See? I really went to Cardiff. The cancer's not back. I'm fine. I just have a…stomach thing or something. I already went to the doctor about it, okay? I'm just waiting for the results."

"You…The cancer's not back?" Justin asked, relief on his face as he glanced up from looking at Brian's passport.

Brian shook his head and let out a small 'oof' as Justin threw himself at him, hugging him tightly before pressing a sound kiss to his lips.

"Fuck! Don't scare me like that again!" Justin exclaimed when he finally pulled back from the kiss.

Brian opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as his cell phone started ringing. Pulling it out, he glanced at the caller ID and sighed, "Finally!" Flipping it open he ignored Justin, who was now sitting on him and straddling his lap, and the rest of the family who had remained silent so far. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kiddo, how are you?" the voice at the other end of the line greeted.

Brian rolled his eyes. "I keep puking my guts out every few hours, how the fuck do you think I am?" he asked.

"Right, good point," the other man replied. "Owen got your test results back…You're pregnant."

Brian froze in shock. He knew it had been a possibility, having Jack Harkness as a father and sharing his fifty-first century genetics made it possible, but the possibility hadn't really set in. He had kept trying to reassure himself that the reason he'd been getting sick was really the flu or something. Apparently not.

"…I'm gonna kill Justin," Brian finally muttered, still in a daze.

Justin yelped indignantly and smacked Brian in the shoulder. "What the fuck did I do?" he asked incredulously.

Brian slowly brought his eyes up to meet Justin's and the fact that he was pregnant with Justin's child finally seemed to sink in and he replied without thinking his words over. "You fuckin' knocked me up, Sunshine!" he blurted.

Justin pulled back with a startled look on his face and looked at Brian, wondering if maybe the other man was high and Anita had given him a bad batch again. "I'm sorry, I did _what_!" he asked disbelievingly.

"Uh, Brian…?" Michael questioned looking at his friend warily. "Uh, guys can't get pregnant…"

Brian pointed down at his stomach as he replied. "Tell that to the parasite!" he exclaimed, sounding slightly hysterical.

Suddenly a muted laughing could be heard from the phone Brian still held in his hand. Brian's eyes narrowed as he glared at the phone for a moment before putting it back to his ear.

"Shut up," he stated shortly.

"Aw, come on, Kiddo…" Jack started but Brian cut him off.

"No, this is your fault! You and your damn genetics!" Brian exclaimed.

"You're the one that let your boyfriend top you," Jack pointed out and Brian growled slightly in reply.

"That's not the point, Jack!"

Jack just laughed in reply. "Go explain things to your family, Brian," he said. "And Owen and I will call you later about what to expect and to go over everything you'll need to know. I love you, Kiddo."

There was a click and Brian pulled the phone from his ear and glared down at it. "Asshole," he muttered darkly. A second later, he paled and he looked up at Justin. "I'm gonna get fat," he said, a slight whimper to his voice. "You are _never_ topping again, Sunshine!"

"Brian…" Justin trailed off, not really sure how to continue.

"Brian, you can't be pregnant," Ben said. "You're a guy, guys don't get pregnant."

Brian looked up to see everyone looking at him like he was insane and sighed quietly to himself before leaning back in his seat and pulling Justin more firmly into his arms.

"Okay, you should probably all get comfortable," he said, "'cause this will probably take a while…" And then he did his best to explain Jack Harkness and his fifty-first century genetics to the people he considered family.

When he finished, everyone simply stared at him in shock, unable to believe everything they had just heard. Justin had his hands placed gently on Brian's still-flat stomach and a look of wonder on his face.

"We're gonna have a baby?" Justin asked, voice full of awe as he brought his eyes up to meet Brian's once more.

Brian simply nodded.

One of Justin's Sunshine smiles crossed his face before he leaned in and kissed Brian deeply. Finally pulling back, he flashed Brian another smile. "I love you."

Brian smiled back and placed a quick kiss on Justin's lips. "I love you, too," he replied. "But you're still never topping again."

**

* * *

**

Well, I hope you liked it! I can't believe it took me so long to write a fic to go with that art though! Review, please? And let me know if you think I should set up a twitter account or not.

**~ Kyra**


End file.
